Long Live the Queen: The Great War
by ShadowLord18
Summary: Three years after the failed invasion of Nova by Shanjia, Queen Elodie, now eighteen years, rules Nova with a firm but fair hand with the advise from her father and close friends. But across the sea, King-Consort Togami plots his revenge. Using an old lumen ritual he seeks to bring forth an army. But instead he gets something different then what he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Shanjia, three years after the failed invasion of Nova. There, in his meditation room, adjacent to the royal apartments, Togami, King-Consort of Shanjia and Lumen, read tirelessly over ancient scrolls of lumen magic and rituals at his desk. The late night darkness parted by small swirls of light which he brought forth. Beside the magical scrolls were recent reports from his generals concerning the city-states that were still in states of either internal strife or rebellion.

The defeat at sea had not been without its consequences. Nor was their kings desire for revenge. The treasury was stretched thin, and the economic losses of the failed invasion, and the attempts at creating a new and stronger army, had put the city-states of Shanjia on difficult times. Commoners and nobles alike had grown restless. Either due to increased taxes, or seeing the defeat at Nova as a sign that the King-Consort, and always long rumored to be the true power of Shanjia was weakening. A sign no few nobles and ministers who had long detested the musician made king took by the horns immediately.

'I will deal with those traitors in time. If this spell is correct, I will have the army I need to reestablish order in Shanjia, and take revenge on that fool child!' Togami thought as he poured over the workings of the spell.

It would not be easy. Even as skilled as he was it would be a difficult spell. Perhaps dangerous, but Togami was not one to give up due to danger or impossibilities. If he did, he never would have become king of Shanjia.

"Togami dear. Are you still awake?" A voice said softly.

Togami turned to see his wife, the beautiful queen Junko of Shanjia. The queen was garbed in a black velvet nightgown, made from the finest silks.

"My apologizes my dear wife. I suppose I lost track of the time reading these reports." Togami said, placing a hand on the stack of military reports. They had been the first things he had read. What good was exacting revenge if his empire collapsed around him.

Junko smiled softly, "Do not let the rebellious make you fear my dear. You have faced greater challenges and succeeded. These are but flies in your path."

Togami smiled and stood up. Though he would rather read more on the scroll, he felt confident it would be the catalyst to his goals. But for that he would need concentration, and he could not have that if his wife grew worried and pestered him. And so he put aside the scroll and picked up the candle and walked over to his wife.

"Come my love. Let me dash aside your worries this night." Togami said with a smile, wrapping his free arm around the waist of his wife and pulled her close to him.

Junko smiled, "That would be most comforting indeed." And with that she softly blew out the candle light.

The next morning, Togami gave instructions to his generals to see to the repression of civil unrest, as well as gather information on troop movements and recruitment results. After he consulted his advisers on subjects ranging from taxation to the treasuries current standing.

In all it was a headache to deal with, as had all the previous days since he had returned from the failed invasion of Nova. But soon all those problems would be sorted out. For after he had saw to the daily chores that came with running an empire he began preparations to commence the ritual that would summon him forth an army that would replace the one he lost. No, not replace but surpass.

Once all the necessary steps and symbols had been placed, Togami stood at the center of a large circle inscribed with various ritual markings. A wide field not far from the capitol was to be the area the summoning would take place in. It would be foolish to attempt such dangerous magic so close to home. And if it succeeded he would need the large space to provide his summoned army with plenty of room to appear.

Outside of the area of any mishaps should the spell go wrong, stood his loyal bodyguard. Each soldier had a feeling of unease about him. Their king was about to be placed in great danger, even if it was at his own accord, and they knew that they would all be useless should something go wrong. Still, they obeyed their orders and did not move from their positions and kept an eye out for any threats that would interrupt the ritual.

Togami gathered his power around him and concentrated his will. Normally such a ritual would take more than one lumen, but Togami felt confident in his own abilities. And so he began the recitation necessary to commence the spell.

Swirling masses of magical force became apparent, and the symbols of the circle glowed as the spell began to take effect. Togami stood at the center, still and collected to an outsider, but to those with lumen skills could sense that the force that the king was using would tear a normal man to pieces in the blink of an eye.

Togami inwardly grunted at the effort as he worked the spell. It felt like every fiber of his being was being stretched thing. This was indeed a spell from the time of ancient lumens, the sheer magnitude of the magical workings seemed beyond even him. If he was not careful, the side effects of a failed casting could be disastrous, not only to him, but to all of Shanjia.

Yet, he could feel it working. The power of the spell spreading across the fabric of reality. Soon he would have his army and then his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the year 2370 of the Empire. It has been a year since the Emperor, Magnus the Pious, passed away. And the Empire stood strong as a bastion of order against the hordes of chaos and their dark gods to the north.

Thus far it has been a peaceful year, with almost no incursions from warbands and the forces of chaos. Though even amongst the order of the empire, there was the taint of chaos still on the land.

In a former hold of the Empire, in the Middle Mountain range, known as Brass Keep. Captured by the Warriors of Chaos during the Great War of Chaos it has remained in their savage hands since acting as a place where the taint of chaos still lurks in the Empire.

And there within those warped mountains, tainted by the very presence of unholy magics, an army of imperial soldiers and artillery moved slowly in rank towards the keep, hoping to recapture it and make it a hold of the Empire once more and drive out the warriors within.

"These mountains make me uneasy." Jorn muttered, as he looked around the hills and rocky crags that seemed to shape themselves in the form of huge stone mouths, their stalagmite teeth inching toward their flesh. He held his twin hammers close and muttered a prayer to Sigmar.

At the lead of the army, atop a powerful and grand demigryph rode Almar. Though he held a youthful age of twenty three, the young man's eyes held the cold steeliness of a veteran fighter and the large blade at his back wore the scars of many clashes. Al, as he was called by his close friends, looked to Jorn, "Scared now Jorn? Didn't think you warrior priests knew it."

Jorn snorted, "Any man who be right in his mind knows even a little fear. Though I guess you ain't an ordinary man if you ride that deadly beast even when not in battle."

The demigryph turned its head, showing the deep scar running down its right side, and let out a deep growl. Almar yanked hard on the reigns and placed a hand comfortingly on the beasts head.

"Now, now Scar. You know he is only joking." Al said to comfort the creature. Angering a demigryph did not garuentee a ripe old age.

The gryph growled once and then refocused on the path head. Its eyes unreadable though the feel of it seeking out danger apparent. Even it did not feel comfortable in this forsaken place.

"We'll soon be near the ridge of the keep. Once we are we will split the force and prepare to attack. I want our artillery on a high enough ridge to give them good line of view of the defenses and the forces within."

Jorn groaned slightly, "And I suppose you will want Master Cain at the head of the artillery unit?"

Al smirked, "He does have a way with those machines of his. When he isn't muttering gibberish."

"I still want to know what the devils is in that extra cart he begged us to bring. Probably hopes to use the battle as a testing ground for some new toy of his." Jorn said, dreading the thought.

"He claims it's the next big thing in volley guns. His own customization of it. I suspect it will make a rather big noise when he uses it." Al said, looking behind him. There in the middle of the marching infantry moved the slow forms of four horse drawn great cannons, and six mortars as well as the covered cart of their engineer's, who sat and drove the cart himself, secret weapon.

"I just have a bad feeling." Jorn said, "it's too quiet."

Almar frowned and nodded, "I agree…..I agree."

Eventually the great host of warriors, knights and artillery had reached their destination. The ancient walls of Brass Keep. Even after all these years the keep stood tall, if a bit worse for wear without proper maintenance.

Where once imperial banners hung now the entire keep was scrawled with the banners of chaos and other such symbols. Yet still strangely, no sign of movement within.

'I don't like this.' Al thought as he gave the orders. Surprise would be on their side perhaps?

He waited till all the units were in place for the attack. Though he had originally planned for the knights to charge down the front, he now kept them in reserve and on a path closer to reinforce the artillery should an attack come from behind.

Al and Jorn hunkered down low. Jorn forsoke his mount to fight on foot, while Scar lay beside the both. The great demigryph would prove a valuable ally in the battle to come. Around the various soldiers all made their peace with their gods and Sigmar as they waited the order to attack. The feeling of dread was apparent in them all. Something did not feel right.

"Do you think he is here?" Jorn asked as he tightened his grip on his hammers.

Al nodded, "I know he is. And if we die here, I'll at least drag him down with him."

Jorn frowned and nodded. The tightening of their commanders face and the gleam of hatred in his eyes made it apparent his taking of this command had a more personal level then just simple loyalty to the Empire.

"Do you think they know we are here?" A soldier ask as he peeked up from the cover of the boulder he and his partner hide behind.

Only for a ball of energy and fire to smash into them, blowing them and the area around them into pieces.

"By the gods!" Jorn shouted as the screams of battle soon erupted around them.

From all around bands of warriors poured out from their own hiding areas around the keep and moved to engage the Empire forces. Bands of chaos warriors, the bound armor gleaming blood red or a sickly green, charged in rank towards the soldiers. Narrow passes became logged and clusted with soldiers of all kinds fighting to hold their ground or push forward. From the keep charged more soldiers and cavalry up the paths only to meet the spears and halberds of their enemies with glee.

The artillery soon opened fire, the boom of cannon fire and the smoke of gunpowder from the handgunners as they fired into the enemy. From the keep atop a tall tower stood the disgusting bloated form of a man, if it could still be called that, sending forth blasts of sickly green energy or raw fire into the grounds of the enemy.

All around soldiers fought, and at times, though maybe it was a trick of the eyes, the very stone seemed to warp and devour unsuspecting forces; uncaring who they devoured.

"Ulrics beard, they have a mage!" Al cursed as he leaped upon Scar and pulled Jorn on. The priest cursed as the demigryph rose and roared loudly and leaped forward into battle.

Jorn hung on before finally leaping from the gryph and swung his twin hammers in unison as he dove into a band of chaos warriors. The sound of heavy iron impacting iron rang out, defeaning the sound of bone and skin breaking from the force of the blow.

Jorn ducked a swinging blade and brought his left hammer up into the attackers groin with force, while the right went into a back swing and took another at the head. The weapons began to glow with a holy light as Jorn brought forth the dreaded battle prayers of a warriors priest.

Al smirked as he watched his friend battle. Never would he wish to be on the wrong end of Jorn's hammers. But for now he had to focus on who he would put on the end of his blade.

Al searched the field as he drew the heavy blade and swung at attacking warriors, all the while Scar bite and clawed at the enemy, tearing chunks of iron and flesh or whole limbs off. The attacks of rider and mount working in unison to fell foes and eviscerate the enemy.

Al searched, seeking out the true foe that he sought, all while shouting out orders to his soldiers. Though he felt sure that his voice was drowned out among all the others. Finally he spotted him.

'Korgoth the Savage.' He thought as he hacked down another chaos warrior.

Korgoth was a giant of a northman, his body reflecting a warriors build and the deep red armor, and horned helm adorned with the symbols of Khorne. A large axe rested at his back as he sat atop a giant and unnatural fusion of daemon flesh and metal. The beast roared an unnatural cry, echoing an enjoyment in the slaughter abound. The warlord turned his head slowly, as if sensing Al's presence.

The two warriors locked eyes, a silent call of hatred and malice stretching back years echoing in that stare. And, silently and without a care of the world around them, the two men turned their mounts and charged the other, weapon raised to strike.

"For the Empire!" Al roared.

"Blood for the Blood God!" Korgoth cried.

And the ring of the combatants weapons colliding filled the air.

The sounds of death echoed in that mountain valley, as imperial and northern warriors fought for their lives. Jorn's hammers worked with the fury of divine power as a swirling storm of strikes, felling forces as he moved through the fight.

Jorn saw Al meet the leader of the warbands in single combat, till he had to duck aside to avoid a blast of magic from the enemy mage. That had to be taken care of.

"Get a shot on him!" He yelled as he moved up the hill to get closer to the artillery. Master Engineer Cain fired a shot from his long rifle, the bullet taking the life of a chaos warrior before it could fell a soldier before turning cannon toward the tower. If he had heard Jorn's orders or not it was unsure, but the action alone was all that mattered.

Jorn looked and saw the knights charge down a hill to take a band of warriors from the flank, as they were busy slaughtering a band of halberds. Jorn ducked aside and struck down an attacking enemy before moving to aid the failing soldiers, a prayer to strengthen their hearts already on his lips.

The great cannon gained the sorcerer in its sights, as the northern mage swirled his staff around in bloated hands, bits of flesh sagging off in the process, and a cloud of magic beginning to form.

Jorn noticed this and his heart felt a spark of dread. Whatever spell that was, he felt sure they did not want it finishing.

"Shoot him!" He yelled, even as the cannon roared and the mage slammed his staff down with force.

Al blocked a strike towards his torso and countered with a kick toward the champions side, below their mounts tore at each other with claw and beak or fang. Scar had already suffered a number of wounds, but the mighty beast did not let up its attack.

Al felt his breathing grow labored, as the battle took its toll. All around him soldiers died, and he felt sure Korgoth had prepared this battle to make it as bloody as possible. He felt foolish to having walked into it.

"You can't win foolish boy. Give up now and I will send you to your father and mother." Korgoth mocked with a laugh.

Al screamed and kicked Scar forward, sword raised for a killing strike.

Korgoth laughed and charged forward, raising his own weapon.

The two neared, each sides blade moving to strike, before all of the world went wild.

A resounding flash of light followed by dizzing sound of the world spinning came over Al and he thought for sure he was dead. He could not open his eyes and all he could feel was the sense of the world spinning.

The sound of a large boom soon followed and when he opened his eyes he found himself not charging towards a champion of chaos, but a tree branch leveled with his head.

"What-" Was all he said before branch made contact and threw him off scar and knocking him unconscious.

Togami screamed as he felt the energies slip his grasp. A loud roar followed by an explosion shook the area around him and he felt himself thrown back. His guards rushed towards him, fearful that he was dead.

Togami groaned, and felt as if the world was spinning. He had been so close and yet he had failed. He felt like cursing, but he could not focus himself enough to do so. It was all he could to not black out.

'At least….I am not dead.' He thought, struggling up with the aid of his guards.

"My king are you alright?" One of the guards asked.

"I am fine…..but take me back to the capitol….I need rest." He said, and allowed himself to be carried onto his horse and escorted back.

When he returned, Junko was frantic with worry, as were the children. But he eased their fears with a few sweet words. Still he had the guards carry him to his chambers and set him on the bed.

As he lay there he cursed for his failures. But, it was not an unlikely possibility. It had been a powerful ritual he had been attempting.

"I suppose I must stick to my other plans then." He said, reminding himself to meet with the generals tomorrow. After some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

All around soldiers screamed. Not in the fury of battle, but now in confusion, alarm and distress. Where once they stood or charged, fighting for their lives, now they found themselves in unknown areas without warning.

The consequences….were not good.

Several knights that were in mid-charge soon found themselves charging off of a shallow gorge, their horses hitting the ground hard and the sound of breaking bone follow. Foot infantry found themselves running into woodland tree, or landing in them, or falling into rivers. And others….others did suddenly found themselves missing half their bodies and fell over dead or screamed in agony with their final breathes.

In short it was chaos.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Jorn cried, hoping to rally the soldiers and regain order. Though it was difficult to keep his own cool when he was hanging from a high branch of a tree, his hammer head the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Help! Help us!" Soldiers cried.

"My horse is lame!" Others called, as they fought their struggling mounts after a fall that left many crippled or dead from a wrong angle upon hitting the ground.

"Oh gods!"

"I said rally! Keep your cool!" Jorn shouted as he moved to get a better grip and then climb down the tree. Once he hit the ground he pulled forth a horn and blew a loud resounding blast.

Soliders stopped their actions on the blast, though many more were still in states of confusion or panic. Never the less, Jorn rallied a number of officers around him.

"Alright. You men rally your divisions. Get some order back in their ranks, before more of our soldiers get hurt. Then go and see to the others, and help those who need it and gather them here in this glade here." Jorn said as he gave orders. He was after all second in commander, and with no sign of Almar he had to take control.

'I hope Al's okay.' He thought as he turned toward a group of huntsmen.

"You men go and scout the area. Fan out and see if you can find the locations of all our men and report to the officers with information. Critical units in need take first priority, and make a head count on our troops."

The huntsmen nodded and quickly went to complete their orders. Jorn sighed and looked around. He wasn't cut out for this command stuff. He had to find Almar. Now.

Jorn made sure everything was in relatively decent order before mounting one of the armies horses that he found wandering the woods. If it was his from before he didn't know.

'I suspect we will be short in horses.' Jorn thought as he took note of a number of knights being helped out of a gully. Their horses no doubt left at the bottom dead. It brought a frown to his face and made him feel a bit worse about the situation.

"Al! Al!" He called as he rode on through the wood.

A low growl came to his left. Jorn turned, just in time to see a huge creature leap from the brush.

"By Sigmar!" He swore as he reached for his hammer and reared back his horse, only for him to see that the huge predator was Scar. Almar's demigryph.

"Scar. Gods. Where is Al?" He asked the creature. Some might find it odd to ask an animal a question, but after serving with Almar and Scar he felt sure that the gryph knew more then it let on.

Scar growled low then turned and moved off. Jorn followed, though he kept his horse a few paces back. Mostly to keep it from getting panicked and mostly to keep distance from Scar should he decide that maybe he didn't want him following.

Scar lead the priest to a small clearing where, laying in the middle on the ground unconscious, lay Almar. Scar moved over and nuzzled the man with its beak before taking a few steps away in a way of telling Jorn he could approach.

Jorn wasted no time, "By Sigmar. Al! Are you okay?" The priest kneeled down beside the young captain and mutter prayers as he checked his friend for injury. As far as he could tell he was not hurt, save for a big purple lump on his head.

'He will be feeling that for a time.' Jorn thought as he lightly tapped Al on the cheek.

"Al. Al." Jorn said, tapping again.

Almar responded with a groan and shook his head as his eyes fluttered open. They quickly dilaited and he sprung up, reaching for his sword but found nothing. Jorn got up, hands up.

"Easy now." Jorn said as he watched Al look around confused, looking for his weapon.

"I-Where?" Al said before noticing his blade on the ground and reached for it.

Scar, seeing its rider well moved over, taking Al by surprise as the creature have a momentary affection nudge with its head before stepping back.

"Scar? I….Jorn?" Al said, finally taking note of the priest.

"That's my name." Jorn said with a smirk. Seeing the stoic and hard Almar in such a state was rather humorous.

"I…where are we? And-Ouch!" Al swore as he placed a hand to his head, feeling the lump under his helm, "Gods, I feel like my head is split."

"You'll be fine. I did all I could with my prayers, but the real healing is up to you." Jorn said, pulling a flask from his belt and handing it to Al.

Al accepted it and took long drink, "Thanks. I didn't know you drank ale."

Jorn shrugged, "I was sort of saving it for a last toast to Sigmar before my death. But….things as they are I can't be sure if we are dead or not now."

Almar grumbled, "Can't be dead. I feel too much pain." He passed the half finished flask back as he looked around.

"Possibly. So where do you think we are?" Jorn asked as he placed his flask back at his belt.

Al rubbed his head tenderly and looked around some more, "A forest….to state the obvious. Other than that….I don't know. Do you remember anything that might have an explanation?"

Jorn shook his head.

"Neither do I." Al said before whistling for Scar, who approached and was promptly mounted by Al.

"Well whatever the reason I take it our soldiers are with us. Let's go see what's happening." Al said as he kicked Scar on.

"You won't like it." Jorn said as he mounted his horse and followed after.

Al had a feeling he wasn't.

Al didn't like it. Not a single bit.

"And that's all that can be reported?" He asked again to the huntsmen who had returned. They had a look of relief seeing him the first time. Now they just sighed.

"Yes sir. We scouted for as far as we could go by foot and have thus far seen no signs of any other soldiers from the army that might be separated from us. What we got here is probably all that is left after the attack." The lead huntsmen said.

That meant from a force of nearly fifteen thousand they were now a force of only seventy five hundred. Almost half their forces. And that was not taking in the losses from the falls or other circumstances due to their sudden change in locale.

The infantry had thankfully be left relatively unscathed by the change, though many who had fallen from any high ends had broken legs or arms. The hand gunners had several of their arms damaged and lost a good deal of their ammunition from the chaos. They encompassed the majority of their remaining forces.

It was the knights and few outriders they had that had been hit hard, the fall had taken good men. Heavy armor and panicking horses after even a minor steep fall did not make a good combination. Some would need weeks of rest for proper recovery. Though it was the horses that were most felt. They had barely one hundred able.

And the artillery. Well, once Master Cain had stopped mourning he could get to work on fixing what could be fixed. The hand gunners weapons would need a little fixing, but the loss of six of ten cannons and only two mortars, and of course Master Cain's secret experiment Volleygun were all the artillery they had remaining. This did not sit well with Al. Those guns would have been very important if they ran into chaos warbands.

'This has to be a trick of theirs….but why would they do this?' Al thought. A grim look on his face.

All around soldiers looked at him, waiting for an order. Jorn himself waved his hand in a circular motion. Al sighed and addressed his units.

"Soldiers! We've taken a heavy blow this day. But we should not let this weaken our hearts! Whatever trick this maybe we will conquer it. But until we know for sure where we are, we must move with caution. For all we know the forces of Chaos are massing against us. Stay on your guard and keep your eyes sharp." Al said.

A mutter with among the ranks, but every soldier nodded solemly. Now was not a time for panic anymore.

"Right now we have wounded comrades to attend to and information to gather. We will make camp here." Al said as he shouted orders. The troops were quick to respond, clearing brush and tending to injured friends.

Al frowned as he watched the pitiful excuse of a camp come up. Their supply lines had not bothered to come with them on this change of scenery. Thus they were in a tight spot.

The wounded were brought to the center of the camp, where several physicians moved to tend to them. Though without any supplies all they could do was use herbs to ease their pain. Everyone else moved to make room for….well nothing. Soldiers merely took a place they found comfy and sat down. Some made several fires and others Al instructed into patrols. At least if they were ambushed they would know and have time to respond.

"You huntsmen go and see if you can't find any wild game or see if you can help the physicians with any herbal gatherings." Al instructed.

"Sir." The huntsmen saluted and moved out.

Al sighed and rubbed his face, "What a mess."

"Don't blame yourself. Though this is not a good sign." Jorn said.

"I know." Al said.

Al sighed and kicked Scar forward, Jorn followed after.

"Where you going?" Jorn asked?

"I need to clear my head. The men can manage now that they have orders to occupy them. But I need quiet to think. Besides I want to see whats at the edge of this forest." Al said.

Jorn simply nodded and the two continued their ride onward.

"So…what do you think this all is? A chaos trick?" Jorn asked as they rode.

"No…maybe but…No. It wouldn't make sense to have us in an ambush like that only to teleport us away from the battle. It's not in his style also. Besides is there even any such magic?" Al asked.

Jorn shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not a battle wizard. But I do agree, it seems out of character."

Al nodded, "But we can focus on that later. For now we need to know if we are still in the Empire, or somewhere else."

The two continued on till finally they reached the edge of the forest and were greeted to a open field, a river and the sight of mountains in the far horizon. But the sight that stood not perhaps a few leagues from their position was what looked like a town.

"Praise Sigmar!" Al said with excitement.

"A town!" Jorn said, joining in the joy.

The two laughed and clapped each other by the arm in firm grip before letting each other go. Scar gave a roar in what seemed to be contentment. Jorn's horse reared and moved away from the gryph as it roared.

"Easy girl." Jorn said as he calmed his mount.

"We can restock on supplies and maybe get bearings on our location at last." Al said, feeling the weight on his mind leaving.

Al turned to Jorn, "Jorn. Go back to the camp and get the men ready to move. I'll go on ahead and see if I can't acquire any carts and see what I can purchase with what coin we have on hand."

"Sure you will have enough?" Jorn asked.

Al patted a pack at his belt, "I always keep spare currency should we need it. If I haggle right we can get a good deal. Besides if needed we can have the Elector Count of Middenheim cover the costs. We are technically his army."

Jorn chuckled slightly, "So we are. Stay safe then. Normally I'd say it's not standard fer a general to be apart from his troops but you never did things by the standard."

"And I always won that way." Al said with a smirk.

"Aye. And that's why its okay." Jorn said with a laugh before turning his horse and riding back to the camp.

Al smirked and then scratched Scar behind the ear, who growled low in a sound of enjoyment. "Try not to scare anyone now. If needed I'll leave you outside walls. Try not to wander far." Al said as he kicked Scar forward.

Scar gave a slight growl. Al could not help but smirk, knowing that his loyal mount had an odd form of what far meant at times. Still, Al felt something troubling him in the back of his mind. The city….seemed off. Even from a distance he couldn't make out which province of the Empire it was part of.

'Bretonnian maybe? Did we end up in Bretonnia?' He wondered as they gates grew closer. Atop the battlements of the walls he noticed watchers spotting him. Two ran off, no doubt to alert the local guard captain of his arrival. Even from that height Scar would be noticeable, and it would be important for any captain to know of a knight approaching.

'This will be easy then. But still something feels wrong.' Al thought as he pulled Scar over and dismounted. The city wall now standing before him.

"Just wait here till I return. This shouldn't take long. At least now things are looking up." Almar said as he patted Scar's head.

Scar closed his eyes in contentment from the petting before looking up with a growl. Al blinked and looked toward the city, where Scar was looking, and turned when he saw the line of soldiers appearing and aiming arrows and spears at them.

"Maybe I miss spoke." Al said as he held a hand up, the other keeping a tight hold on Scar's reigns.


End file.
